Fighting Passion
by DrucillaScarlettDEAMONLOVER
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EMOTIONS TAKE A TURN WILL IT BE FOR THE BEST OR THE WORSE


Deamonlover~ Finallly i have my acount up (dances for joy)

kish~what the hell is your problem

Ichigo~shes been wanting to do this so just shut up

Deamonlover~(wacks kish over the head witha strawberry) YOU SHALL NOT ASK WHAT MY PROBLEM IS OR I WILL NOT LET U GO WITH ICHIGO I MAKE A A please doont make me say it blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (makes yucky face)

Ichigo ~ Kish do something to piss her off i think she means shell make a Ichigo x Masaya fic.

Kish~(hands Deamonlover chocolate cake and starbucks)

Deamonlover~cake! nope nothing kish does now shall force me to write an ichigo x masaya fic. =}

Ichigo~KISH YOU BAST333!

Deamonlover (rolling on the ground eating her cake) I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew cause if i did then well yeahh thier wouldnt have even been a Masaya or a story just kisshu pics for all the books. now on to the story oh and yes its rated m for a reason people LEMONS IF U DONT LIKE THEM THEN DONT READ THIS.

I swung a punch at Kisshu's face as he backed up a brick wall and as quick as i let my fist fly he had it by the wrist pulling it up above my head he grabbed my other hand quick before I could move and pulled it up to meet the other one. He held both my wrist in one hand and snapped his figures I felt a slight tug and realized he had tied my hands together I fought against the binding trying to pull the knot out I growled at him wishing that looks could kill cause this ass hole would be dead at my feet. He started laughing at my growl "Aw now that's not a noise any Kitty-cat should make" he turned and slammed my back into the wall behind me I brought my hands down in front my chest trying to push him away "Get the fuck away from me You stupid piece of scum, I never want to feel u touch me again unless it's me connecting a hit now let me go u Bastard!" I scream at him, trying to loosen the bindings on my hands "hahaha after I have some fun, you know I'm going to kill you right I just don't think it shouldn't be without some fun first and u always have managed to turn me on and that outfit just makes it easy accesses." I stared at him wondering what the hell this baka was thinking. Then It dawned on me, I felt the blush start along me cheeks he smirked evilly at me "yes you know exactly what kind of fun I mean." He pushed in close to my face I couldn't help but wonder why his eyes looked so sad so upset about something then he started kissing me my mind went blank trying my hardest not to respond to the kiss I had to remember Masaya, _I love masaya I love masaya I love masaya. _I kept saying it in my head my own little spell then Kisshu bite my lower lip and that tripped me up _why the hell oh my god I don't want to like this so much but but ahhhhhh so many feelings._ His tongue licked my lip trying to get in my mouth and I wouldn't let he clasped my ribs between his hands an squeezed a moan escaped my mouth lightly making my lips fall open a bit and he slide through them and starting flicking at my tongue with his I moaned again as I felt a startling warmth start in my stomach I knew he should stop but I didn't want him to not at all. His hands on me felt so good and next thing I knew we were laying on a bed in a dark room that had little spots of light all around the ceiling . I gasped the sight was wonderful Kisshu chuckled "well my little Kitten welcome to my room and you're not leaving here till I'm well and done with you got it." I stared into his eyes and so the stark determination in them and knew he was telling the truth. _It's sad I know I shouldn't want this but I do I want his hands on me I want him right now I'm just so scared to tell him I tried and tried to not fall for this alien but I did and I love it and him. _"Ok" "So you better just be pre….Wait what…?" I closed my eyes in defeat willing him to go on not really wanting what was coming but a little voice in my head was screaming yes you do and u know it I felt Kisshu's hands travel from my waist up to my breast and squeeze them I moaned a little louder loving the feeling of his breath on my neck as he kissed and licked it I wiggled underneath him and he gasped, and bit down on my neck I felt his fangs sink in with a sharp pinch he sucked on the holes for a min then moved up to kiss along my jaw and bite my ear I let out a yelp at the sensation that wroth through my body. "So my Koneko-chan does baka boy make u feel like this this kind of pleasure ...ever." his hands stopped massaging my breast and ripped down the front of my mew mew dress snapping his fingers he let the binding on my hands go and he pulled sleeves down my arms and smiled at my wide eyes I shivered as the cold air hit the naked flesh of my body and he reached down to bite the nipple of my left breast it hurt but felt so good I arched my back begging for him to take more he as he playfully licked my nipple another long moan escaped my lips I could feel my breathing picking up I wanted more form him. "Hahaha I'll take that as a no, how bout I show u more then." He had come up to eye level and was running his hands all over my body and he grip dig his nails into my hips and then moved down to my thighs "this has got to go," he grabbed the bottom of my mini skirt and pulled it down to my feet and through it off of me to the floor with my corset he gazed at me I opened my eyes to see the hunger in his I realized all I had on now was boots and pink lacy panties he grinned a devilish little smile as I blushed knowing just what he was about to do. He ripped my boots off of me and slide his hands up to the top of my stockings "hey Koneko-chan why would one so pure where such racy little things" he asked as he grabbed the top of one in each and slowly teasing my legs as he pulled the last thin layer of fabric off feeling the blood slightly rush back to my legs he moved back up to kiss me I wanted him so much at that moment that when our lips meet I hungrily kissed back demanding admittance to his mouth I wanted to know the secrets he held there I wanted to know everything. He gladly let me in and I moved around I heard him moan against my lips I couldn't help but smirk _oh guess what now its my turn. _I moved my hands now fully coming to myself I realized they weren't bound together I slide them through his hair as I had been wanting to do for what felt like ages I could feel him against my skin but I wanted to feel his skin I pulled his hair he hissed and bite down on my bottom lip "Kish …" "what?" he looked down at me realizing I had a wicked glint in my eyes "strip" I said it a little breathlessly and instantly was rewarded with a now smirking Kisshu pulling his shirt off his wide smooth muscled chest and was most pleased when he gasped as I pushed him over and under me I started trailing kisses down his chest running my hands along it feeling the hard toned muscles under to amazingly smooth soft skin I came up and bite one of his nipples and felt him moan out in pleasure I tightened my thighs over his hips and grinded my hips against the hard bulge I felt he groaned and lifted his hands up to grip my hips pushing me down harder on to him I grazed my nails long his sides and was surprised when he opened his eyes and they were glazed over. Then lights came back on as I dug my nails into his forearms. Then with a surge of strength he rolled me over I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned as he started to lick and suck on my nipples taking each in turn he reached down while and started to rub my crotch through the panties next thing he had them off and in his hand in two pieces I moaned as he started to suck on my nipple and rub my clit he moved his hands down and started to kiss along my stomached till his was between my legs _oh my god he's going to _I moaned when his tongue licked across my entrance "ohhhhh Kish p-please don't….. S-stop!" he moved his face from between my legs he nuzzled my inner thigh and bite down on it I let out a little shrike and as I arched up he slide a figure in me he twirled it around and around till I was panting and then he place another in and started to pump faster and faster he went "AHHHHH B-BRICE OHHH GOD PLEASE I'm GOING TO COME!" I felt all the heat in my building and building he removed he's fingers and replaced them with his tongue greedily licking me up me moved up me trilling kisses up my stomach and kissed me he massaged my tongue with his letting me taste myself off of him I wanted more and more. "Hungry little kitten aren't we" I looked up at him and felt the large bulge still in his pants and I wanted more. I slide my hands down from his shoulders and caressed his dick through the jeans. "I want this now please Kish Fuck my Brains out of my head make me forget everything." He laughed but was happy to comply he stood up and stripped out of the black skinny jeans he had on I looked down at him _DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNN YES YES YES YES _my mind was screaming at the size of his dick he came back an placed himself between my legs and pushed them father apart he slide his dick against my clit making me moan and arch my back he leaned forward and kissed my stomach starting up the warmth in my I wanted him in me and I wanted it now "please I want you in me Kish." "Ha-ha give me a min and he reach over me to the draw by my head and pulled it open and pulled out a condom. I reached up and grabbed it out of his hand and sat up I pulled it out and placed the tip against him he started shaking as I slide my hands long his long hard length and I looked up to see he was watching me intently I started to kiss him with my legs straddled over his hips he pushed me back down and "now please n…." I didn't have to say it again he shoved his full member into me I moaned as I felt myself stretch to fit him he pulled out and went in harder I felt him push more and more into me till he was fully in I gasped in pain "first time love?" "No…y-your just… s so damnnnn BIG." I couldn't say it without panting out he started kissing me I could feel the pain starting to go away I moved I couldn't take him being still I wanted him "Now." He trusted hard into me it felt like he was touching all the way to my core he kept moving picking up speed he grabbed my leg and pulled it up to his shoulder so he could go deeper into me I moan "KISSHU!" we stayed locked on to each other I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him in to me he pushed deeper I screamed his name he was yelling mine he pushed one more time and it felt like I had been shot out of a bow my once tight body was now flying through the air I felt him hit at the same time as me shutters racked our bodies as we clung to each other our breathing was uneven and heart rates were racing at a gallop he was laying on me his head against my chest our breathing had calmed down I realized I had a lazy smile coming to my lips my eyes were closed savoring the feelings that still lingered in my body I felt eyes watching me mind opened slowly and looked into a pair of golden liquid eyes. "So you know I was never going to kill you I don't even really want to fight you." "I know" "so why do we fight?" "Well a I think it has something to do with you always act an ass, b cause we have to put up a show." "Ok but why can't we stay like this." "Like what?" I smile lazily down at him and saw him smile back and felt him shift his weight an pulled me over so he was laying on his back with me resting against his chest "like this where I can watch over you and make sure your always ok so I know nothing or no one is going to hurt you." "How do you know you're not going to hurt me?" I asked attentively and looked up under my bangs to his face. He had a look of complete pain before he sighed "cause I love you I always have when I first looked at you saw your eyes your hair you smile I loved it then when I finally got to talk to you it felt like my heart was going to burst" "you don't really mean that you just think you do ok." I looked up to see tears start to form I pulled myself up and looked him dead in the eye "ok I'm so use to you saying u love me and turning around and saying it's a joke how do I know you're really telling me the truth?" "Like this." He leaned up and placed his lips against mine and started kissing me it felt like every emotion he had in him whole being was being poured into that kiss. I could feel the anger in him the caring the want the passion the _is it really is he telling me the truth I hope he is cause I can feel the love in him_ then as if something was pressing through I felt pain and despair at knowing I didn't love him back and I cringed against his mouth I really started kissing him back trying to make him feel my emotions I pushed through his and showed him the confusion that I had not knowing what to do the stress of life the pain that I had but then I changed it and started pushing out the caring and the love that I held for him I tried to soak it all up and push it out to him just so he could feel the emotions in me. We surface for air panting a little after our kiss it had felt like so many things that had been unsaid had just come pouring out of us. He stared at me and smiled slowly at me I returned the smile to him i could feel the love for me rolling off of him and I prayed he wasn't playing me after al he is a great actor a quiet little voice told my head. I cuddled down into the warmth radiating from his chest and pulled in a deep breath I could smell woods and fresh grass something kinda earthy and spicy then I sniffed again "you smell really good." I sighed and muttered into his chest "thank you my love you smell really good too." I could feel him smiling in to my hair as he breath in. "hum I could live in this moment forever." I heard him humming and felt it through his chest and within a few minutes we were both claimed by wonderful dreamless sleep.

Deamonlover. So what you think?

Kish. YEAHHHHHHHH SHE LOVES ME (DOES LITTLE FLIP IN THE AIR)

Ichigo. Its fluffy a bit deamonlover have u been reading fluffy stuff.

Deamonlover sniff sniff sob yes T.T

Ichigo~ Lets cheer Deamonlover up (ichigo jumps on kish and rips his shirt off) Comment and Review please and we'll coat him in chocolate iceing and hand him to you.

Kish~YES! WAIT WHAT?


End file.
